Gakuen Alice: Yuzuyu's Story
by Mayamouse
Summary: The calm, cool, and collected Yuzuyu Hyuuga has never been one for making friends, but will transfering to Gakuen Alice help her open her heart to friendship and love? Will she be able to find the courage to be herself? T just because we're paranoid.


**Hello! We are so exited to finally get this story** **started. Thank you for reading. - Cherry-chan and Kankoro-chan**

* * *

So this is Gakuen Alice" Yuzuyu said to herself as she stared at the famed school. She felt like she should be exited to go to the school were her mother and father met, but she wasn't. But it took alot to exite her. She started to walk to the hall were her classroom would be.

"I'm NOT nervous. After all, whats the point? Transfer students are the center of attention for a few days and then everybody forgets you even exist." Yuzuyu reassured herself as she walked to the doorway of class B2.

" Here we go..." she said as she slid the door open and inched forward.

"Ummmmm... Everyone this is our new student, please introduce yourself." Said the  
homeroom teacher with a weak smile.

Yuzuyu faced the suddenly attentive classroom were she saw a blur of faces. Yuzuyu hated being watched. She silently admitted to herself that she in fact was nervous, but managed to keep her cool.

"I'm Yuzuyu take care of me" she said, putting her best effort to make it sound like she was bored.

She noticed that there was not one mention of her alice, and for that, she was greatfull.

The teacher directed her to her seat and she sat down and immiediatly put her head down to try to sleep. The hard part was over. She quickly slipped back into her uncaring demeanor. She really did find classes a bore and she just wanted to relax. This was easier said than done with the girl behind her staring intently at her. Apparently, from what she heard, her name was Miyoiyi or whatever, like that actually mattered. Yuzuyu, not taking her mother's advice and making friends for once, walked slowly to her next boooooring class.

"Hi! I'm Miyori! Your name is Yuzuyu right?Whats your alice? What type are you? Whats your star rank?" said a loud bubbly voice.

Yuzuyu almost jumped in surprise. The girl who was walking next to her had light brown hair that managed to be wavy in someplaces and stick strait in others. Yuzuyu was tempted to find a brush and give it to her.

"Um...yeah." She answered. She knew this girls type. She would get excited over anything new, but once she was bored, she would go on to the next new thing. Yuzuyu decided to ignore the girl for the rest of the walk.

"Hello! Hello! I'm Miyooooori!" she shouted in her bubbly voice.

Something about the way she said it made Yuzuyu want to laugh. She was annoyed that someone could make her want to break her cover.

"I would appreciate it if you would please be quiet and leave me alone." Yuzuyu said in a fake happy voice.

A small part of her felt bad for being mean, but that feeling was quickly replaced with surprise when she saw the look Miyori was giving her. She was glaring at her. This wasn't just any glare; It was a death glare reserved for extreme anger. She continued to glare at her to the point that Yuzuyu felt a little uncomfortable. Suddenly Miyori burst out laughing. Yuzuyu couldn't comprehend this girl.

"I'll be seeing you around Yuzuyu!" said Miyori with a smile and a wink as she skipped off to the next class leaving Yuzuyu slightly dazed and very confused. She took a moment to collect herself and to try and process what had just happened.

She walked over to the principal's office, remembering what her mother told her. Opening the door, she heard yet another loud voice. She was beginning to get tired of all this.

"HELLLOOOOO Yuzuyuuuuuu!" Narumi-sensei gushed in delight.

Yuzuyu was quite calm about this situation. "Hello Narumi-sensei." Yuzuyu said as if she was a robot.

"What's with the lack of delight!?" He whined. She looked at him with an unchanging stare.

"I'm going to ignore you, idiot. Let's get to business, 'sir'."  
she said in a cold voice.

"Quite a shame you turned out like your father instead of your mother. I suppose your right though. We do need to talk about that matter concerning your alice."Said the finally serious Narumi.

* * *

**Plese review and tell us what you think! Constructive critisism is welcome. **


End file.
